


樊影帝和爱豆雨

by lolisnake



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolisnake/pseuds/lolisnake





	1. Chapter 1

你雨是当红偶像，实力演技其实也都有，奖也拿了几个，无奈被颜值和大长腿耽误，出道这么多年身后放眼望去全是打call少女舔颜舔腿，总被人误会靠脸吃饭  
你东哥童星出身，没长残，天赋异禀演技爆表，二十出头就拿影帝，又奶又盐，粉丝恨不得这边一口一个东皇跪着那边一口一个小胖捧着  
之前两人也就颁奖礼点头之交的关系，认识，不熟  
然后某一天有个本子找到了周雨，同性题材，名导名编剧，大尺度床戏，可以参考蓝宇那种，嗯  
周雨一边看本子一边啧啧啧，经纪人姐姐在问导演  
跟谁搭戏啊？  
拟邀新科影帝樊振东，对方蛮有诚意，还说如果你演他就演  
wtf这个you jump I jump的即视感是怎么回事  
最后两边经纪人也谈了谈觉得本子班底都好他俩搭西皮话题度也不错，一拍板签了

然后开机，两人以前虽然也和其他人配合炒作过那么一点点同性暧昧，真来大尺度的还是有点扭捏，导演卡了好几次说这不行啊这气氛不对，这么的吧你俩下戏了也别分开，没事拉个小手摸个大腿培养一下感情适应一下狗男男关系  
什么鬼  
周雨一边内心吐槽一边还是很敬业地配合，和看起来就像个奶团子一样的樊振东坐在一起捧着盒饭大眼瞪小眼天马行空地胡侃，但小影帝不愧是影帝，业务水平不是吹的，一到工作时候那态度十分认真敬业，周雨想自己好歹年纪比他大总不能被人背后戳脊梁骨是吧  
好歹自己也是科班出身，要脸

下午开工上戏还是不太行，表现是比刚才好，距离导演的要求还差着点儿  
周雨继续内心吐槽，一上来就拍吻戏，美其名曰让我俩迅速进入状态，然而臣妾做不到啊？？？？  
无他，盖因樊振东童星出身，好死不死周雨还真看过他小时候拍的戏，彼时樊振东还是个白软软的小汤团——现在长开了也能看出当年的痕迹，而且近距离看起来果然是白得发光且还带着些没褪掉的babyfat实在是下不去嘴啊！  
周雨总觉得自己在带坏未成年  
导致一个kiss拍了一天，他俩还没真正啃上  
然而按照剧本这里是个湿的  
法式  
下一步就能天雷勾动地火脱了衣服啪啪啪的那种湿  
周雨抓狂，实在没办法就对导演招了，说自己突破不了心理障碍  
那边导演还在抓头发想办法，这边樊影帝发话了  
导演要不咱先清个场，我再和雨哥试试

按说拍条吻戏哪儿用得着清场哦  
周雨头很大，觉得自己太丢人了  
大伙倒是很配合，撤得溜干净，导演搞好机位也撤了，蹲在隔壁看监视器  
周雨酝酿了下感情，刚抬起眼睛看樊影帝一眼，樊振东已经按着他肩膀凑过来  
唇舌长驱直入一点犹豫不给的那种吻法  
周雨把心一横，妈的不就是舌头互甩么，老子比你个愣头青有经验多了！

长睫毛颤抖着，鹿一般的眼睛一睁开便雾气迷蒙，两人略微分开，染着湿润水光的唇因为方才的亲吻越发红润，樊振东的视线一路向下落到那微微张着的诱人唇瓣上，滞了一下，随即倾身把自己的唇又压上去  
剧剧剧剧本里这里只亲一次的！  
然而导演没喊卡，周雨只能配合  
wtf这小屁孩吻技居然还不错……

这条过了，导演表示非常棒  
樊振东眯着眼笑，雨哥现在没有心理障碍了吧？  
周雨故作镇定地点头，没有了  
樊振东撇嘴，雨哥你赚大了，这可是我荧幕初吻  
(⊙o⊙)啥？  
大伙扒拉着樊影帝以前的戏数了下，感情戏确实有，然而孩子还小确实没拍过实质性的亲热戏  
于是看向樊影帝的眼光就百转千回起来，啧啧啧，第一次就是男男大尺度，东哥真豁得出去

周雨懵逼脸，心里有点过意不去，又一想小屁孩那技术一看就不是初哥，自己瞎操的什么心

吻戏过了两个人明显没那么紧绷，接下来排的都是文戏，光替进场走位的时候樊振东说饿了问助理要点吃的，助理一脸遗憾地说东哥你忘了啊你演的是个运动员！经纪人姐姐千叮咛万嘱咐可千万不能再胖了  
樊影帝不开心，撅嘴，能挂个油瓶  
周雨心说樊振东莫不是个精分吧私下里压根就是个宝宝啊？？？？？  
助理还在说，你看周雨，脸那么小，上镜多好看blabla  
突然被cue的周雨连忙打圆场，没有啦没有啦，再说我觉得小胖不胖啊

樊影帝更不开心了，嘀咕，出道太早的后果就是全国人民都知道老子小名叫小胖！  
周雨：小胖你真的不胖！这样吧，你先少吃一点，晚上哥哥带你去健身  
有人问，就你这细胳膊细腿的？  
周雨平时不是卖肉路线，又是个四肢纤细修长的身形，不熟的人大约只以为他是个白斩鸡身材  
他也懒得解释，随手撩了下T恤就放下来  
四座皆惊  
本来以为的纤细美少年居然有大胸肌  
腹肌应该是没刻意练，只有浅浅的轮廓，人鱼线隐约滑进裤腰布料，一看就很柔韧有力让人很想摸一把  
导演说我要的就是这个效果，太合适了  
樊振东默默抠手指，可怜巴巴：那我不吃了，雨哥，健身求带  
这个可怜巴巴脸简直攻击力max，周雨二话不说就答应了

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

于是下了戏之后周雨很好心地遵守诺言带樊振东去健身，还是亲自驾车领去的。  
刷卡进的专用电梯，门打开是个高级会所。  
樊振东对这个地方略有耳闻，据说会员都是内部推荐，一卡难求，也不知道周雨怎么搞到的。  
然后很快他就知道了。  
走了没几步就碰见一位长得很困胸肌很大胳膊还有纹身的黑皮大佬，周雨看见大佬开心的很，直接扑上去抱着黑皮哥哥的胳膊开始撒娇。  
科哥你居然在这边啊我都半年没看到你了卧槽你是不是刚补完灯怎么又黑了对了正好给我这弟弟办个卡？~  
樊振东也就知道这位是谁了，传说中的该会所老板，商界新秀张继科，于是规规矩矩过去打招呼拜码头，科哥眼皮一抬说哎哟你不那刚得了个影帝的那小孩儿吗，叫啥来着，小胖？  
樊振东点头：科哥记性真好，就是我。

有周雨做保，樊振东这个会员卡办得无比顺利，周雨带着小影帝去健身，这才发现人家其实也没少练，动作娴熟标准压根不用他带，奈何可能是体脂天生就高，怎么练也是软乎乎一层脂肪裹着。  
樊振东叹气，羡慕地摸摸周雨漂亮的胸肌轮廓，又回手戳戳自己的……胸……自暴自弃地跟周雨吐槽自己惨痛的减肥控制体重历程，顺带羡慕周雨自带的吃不胖体质和肌肉线条。  
周雨只好安慰他，也没啥，那你这样也很可爱啊。  
小胖子听得心花怒放，两个人继续亲切友好地以控制体重为中心以达到上镜好看为目的进行交谈，期间小胖子没忍住又上手摸了摸我们周爱豆的胸大肌。

“周雨你他妈长本事了啊未成年都敢玩儿？”  
樊振东被吓一跳，转头看见一位眉毛大哥，还不等他反驳自己早就成年了，周雨已经一张嘴怼回去。  
能不那么龌龊吗？人家是我同事，一起演戏的，你别把人吓着。  
眉毛大哥扶额做痛心疾首状：原来你喜欢这种幼齿画风的，难怪当年要拒绝我。  
周雨说滚一边去你不钢铁直男吗啥时候追求过我我怎么不知道，然后两人笑成一团  
樊振东眼观鼻鼻观心，当自己不存在。  
周雨那边笑够了久别重逢够了才想起来给樊振东介绍，闫安，老同学，哥们儿，交情不浅  
樊影帝淡定地握手问好打招呼，小心翼翼问周雨，雨哥你们是……？  
周雨说你信他胡扯，你安哥是笔笔直一条汉子  
樊振东心放下去一半，配合地扯开个笑，又被闫安一句话给滞住。  
“雨啊，科哥说一会儿攒个局，让你过去。”

周雨十分抱歉地对樊影帝说你看我带你来的现在没法送你回去……樊振东十分善解人意表示没事儿一会我叫助理来接，于是两人愉快达成共识。  
周雨和闫安勾肩搭背走了  
樊振东打电话叫人回剧组安排的酒店

夜里樊振东就做了个噩梦  
梦里是个饭局，推杯换盏，觥筹交错，周雨哥哥笑嘻嘻地坐在黑皮大佬大腿上  
樊振东直接吓醒了，呸呸呸什么玩意儿！


	3. Chapter 3

大家好，还记得他俩吗？

也许是因为吻戏过了，后面几天拍摄过程里周雨没什么心理障碍，入戏很快——何况他本来就生了一双多情目，按照粉丝的说法，叫什么，我们哥哥看个水杯都自带一眼万年特效！  
导演很满意，周雨也很满意。  
虽然自己脸太好了走的爱豆路线，不代表没有演技好嘛！  
和影帝对戏多少还是有压力的嘛……总不能被小朋友嘲笑自己不够专业是吧。周雨如是想。  
但是樊振东这个影帝得的真不是评委放水哦，共事一段时间之后周雨得出以上结论。小朋友入戏极快出戏也快，且发挥稳定——似乎就没见他有状态不好的时候，太稳定了。  
把个小狼狗演的活灵活现，哦对，没错，樊振东那个角色是攻，周雨一边准备明天的台词，一边吐槽这年头的小姑娘怎么就好这一口嘞，搞不懂搞不懂。

其实没几句词好背，床戏。  
他俩裹在一条薄毯里，这样那样。  
哦不是本垒，我们毕竟不是拍三级的，也就是滚一滚摸一摸。  
周雨刚背好，樊振东就敲他门，说想来讨论一下明天的剧本。  
小朋友的语气好像就是商量一下明天是吃大盘鸡还是水煮鱼，十分随便且听不出什么害臊，周雨心说这我也不能不好意思是吧，不就是床戏吗谁怕谁啊，遂拿出专业素养认真应对。  
两个人喝着可乐开始研究明天应该怎么搞，期间产生一些分歧，于是樊振东提议，不如试试？

周雨：啊？  
樊振东指指床，试戏，实践一下就知道怎么演比较对吧。  
好嘛，44944。

然后周雨非常绝望且可耻地硬了，这还不是最糟糕的，他更绝望地发现樊振东也没比他好哪儿去。  
他俩爬起来坐在床沿上，左边一个右边一个，樊振东抓了抓头发先开口，那啥，都是男的，能理解哈？  
他又问周雨：这段时间没对象，憋的吧。

周雨确实空窗很久了，没有合适的，他又不喜欢单纯的身体交流。两个人进组这么多天，对彼此的私生活也不是一无所知。  
他只能跟着点头，和樊振东一起把短暂的失控，归结为正常的生理需求不满。  
不然呢，要他承认被小朋友亲亲摸摸就勃起了吗？  
还他妈都是男的，人间有这么不直吗？

那边樊振东乖巧地赔礼道歉，话锋一转却说，不过觉得刚才我们的设计拍出来应该能一条过，明天就这么来好了。  
并不是疑问句，然后他就告辞了。

周雨不知道的是，樊小影帝回到自己房间就扑在床上打了三个滚儿。

#现在可以确定的情报：  
1.周雨是单身。  
2.周雨确实不怎么直。#

然后就被樊振东说中了，第二天拍的超顺利的，一条过，导演喊完卡，呱唧呱唧鼓掌，表示保持这个状态啊特别好。  
樊振东笑的跟个糯米团，见牙不见眼，说导演辛苦，雨哥也辛苦了。  
周雨只好客套几句，滚下床穿外套，心说妈的樊振东肯定是精分吧，不是说好了按昨晚定的套路走戏吗怎么还带临时变卦的啊？亲个嘴不就行了吗你舔我胸干啥啊？妈的要不是自己够冷静早把你个小孩崽子踹下去了好吗？现在装纯情小可爱给谁看啊简直我勒个大槽。  
他还不敢控诉樊振东临场变卦，这要被助理听见了，经纪人回头肯定教训他，他都脑补得出来，不怕被狗仔拍啊还敢深更半夜试床戏，能耐了你啊，真爆出去立马热搜你知道不？粉丝不要啦？  
艹，快憋出内伤了。


	4. Chapter 4

他槽归槽，一条过了不代表收工，还得拍特写，于是导演开始折腾机位调整打光，周雨和樊振东坐一边补妆，这次给他俩颊边眼尾晕了些浅淡红色，头发上喷了点水搓一搓当是出汗，期间导演过来看了一眼说不行，指挥着又让在周雨脖子旁边锁骨上面弄俩吻痕出来。  
周雨扬着头，化妆师拿着个刷子在那画，周雨被刷得痒痒，一边躲一边干脆开玩笑说要不我自己掐两把掐个印子出来算啦，大家一通哈哈，说你要不要这么奉献啊。  
樊振东默默转开脸，再看真的要硬。  
画这么半天，不如让我来，嘁。  
他心里胡思乱想，可哪里敢说出口。

等机位对好了，两人脸上也被喷上水，灯光打过去仿佛就是这样那样不可描述时候的潮湿晕红，几可乱真。  
周雨甩了外套躺到床上摆好姿势，樊振东也跟过来，毯子拉上来盖住，只把赤裸肩头留在外面，两人上半身都是光着的，周雨眼看着樊振东撑到自己身上，吐息相融的距离，这次要拍侧脸大特写，导演喊开始，樊振东整个人表情就变了。  
那张脸上有深情有迷乱还带着年轻人的青涩懵懂，介于年轻男孩和男人之间的过渡期荷尔蒙危险又诱人地炸开，他缓慢却有力地晃着身体模拟那种耸动，于是薄毯晃动着滑下去，露出两人漂亮的大臂线条——小影帝练不出腹肌，肩背入镜却没什么问题。  
周雨也配合地随着他的节奏蹭床单，恰到好处地抬起尖削的下颌好让方才画上去的吻痕出镜，樊振东便俯下来盯着那弯锁骨，像是不能自抑一般，腰上动的更加用力。  
按理说这段也就够了，然而导演没卡他俩只好接着演，挨得太近，周雨视线里全是樊振东那张办事儿时候的脸，他心说难怪这小孩儿二十岁就敢接床戏，这表情一点不带穿帮的啊。  
先前喷在樊振东头发里的水多了点，随着晃动聚在发梢啪一滴砸在周雨颈窝，好巧不巧正落在那片红痕上，导演眼睛一亮立马把镜头推过去，樊振东一边模拟打桩一边竟还有分神的能力，他也注意到了，眼神便聚焦在那点水痕，也不晃毯子了，伸手按在那点皮肉上把水痕抹开又揉了揉，低头轻吻周雨泛红的眼角。

周雨真的十分想给他踹下去，你他妈又加戏！  
然而他知道导演现在可能快满意死了他没看监视器也知道这效果肯定棒呆，拍一条不容易他怎么能踹男主闹ng哦，当下决定作个死，不就是加戏吗！谁他妈不会啊！  
于是他抓着毯子边兜头拉上来，胳膊揽住樊振东后颈，只露出修长手指紧紧抓着布料，心一横又把两条腿紧了紧，毯子里又拍不到，自然都是借位，两人身体间还有些距离，他这腿一动就直接夹上去了。  
樊振东僵了一下，立刻从善如流，极配合地又摇起床来，周雨心说反正毯子蒙头，嘚瑟地瞪了小朋友一眼，随即就被吻了。  
周雨简直要疯，他用尽全身力气才没把樊振东掀翻，樊振东竟还挑衅地盯着他笑，屋里没清场，电影镜头特写机位对着，这小腹黑就是仗着他不敢闹起来趁机职场性骚扰吧我去！

幸好他也没敢来真的，只把唇贴了下便放开，听到导演喊卡的时候周雨觉得自己心跳都要爆了，妈的这刺激一点儿不好玩！快被吓死了！  
完全忘了他这坑是自己挖的。

周雨抓着头发一脸懵逼地听着导演灯光摄影众口一词夸他俩演的太好了太棒了两位老师辛苦，生活助理跑上来给递水，周雨接过纸杯机械性地喝了一口润喉，这他妈怎么回事啊？

这场戏结束之后，剧组对他们的称呼都变成了樊老师周老师，周雨心里知道是努力敬业得到了承认，其实之前也不是没被这么称呼过，可是一想到这是床戏拍的好的原因吧……就总想起苍老师来……  
呸呸呸！  
都是樊振东的错！


End file.
